Dark Identity
by artgenius04
Summary: After five months against Shaturu.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hello there guys! This will be a short story for Zenonia! And... I decided to give up the Treasure Hunter Chronicles. That story wasn't really going anywhere so I'll try a new one. This will be a slight AU and please bear with it! Well, without further ado, let's start! Aja!

Prologue: On The Other Side

They oftenly called this place as the edge of the Andra Empire.

Poor living, low economy, lack of industry factor and poor teleportation.

The people managed to survive everyday, thanks to rich iron mine beside this village. There were some green fields surrounding the place so root crops and edible plants were not a starving problem anymore.

The only thing that kept this village to refuse to make the living here easier was the government itself.

Corruption was an imprinted rule here. Extortions were spread out. And, the discrimination between the noble class and the commoners were pretty conspicious already.

The Commander of this area wasn't doing anything, but no one could ever blamed him because the Capital was calling him every single moment for necessity. Actually, no one seen him in person, ever. His name was quite forgettable, too, since he was frequently absent on his post here.

This place was neglected, and might also thought wasn't existing at all. This village wasn't that abundant of great history and culture, rather, it was wholly forgotten by everyone else. The only remaining ones that knew the old culture of this village was some 'immigrants' or ' foreigners', which they strongly prefer to call, of other towns. What was worse, the word 'righteousness' was exiled away from this place.

To make things clear, only just few people who had been numbered in an honest living.

The Capital who just suffered from a war barely five months ago, was slowly rising on its feet to reach its former glory. News surged like a plague that a new king was entitled and the rumors spreaded like a wildfire that the new ruler was righteous and unyielding. He posessed a golden heart and a brave soul, according to the gossips.

The people here in this village were hoping that the new ruler was posessing those characteristics without any malice. Wishing also that this place would be noticed someday.

This was all a lie. The new king had been here before he sat on the throne. This was also his homeland. Why he didn't ask the previous king before to please focus on this place? To atleast give all the seven districts of Andra a fair attention with each other? Nope, they couldn't. They were too busy on their personal affairs.

Nothing could ever changed that. This was the real world. No one could say 'I like to be happy every now and then!' because it was always, 'I want to stop, all I am experiencing is all pain and suffering!'.

The real world was not like all blissfully moments but a place of painfully sufferings.

If all these things would still rolling on, the history would gradually repeat itself.

Only the seven children of fate could changed injustice, hatred, wrath, pain and regret of the small village, of the empire, and of the continent of Zenonia.

Let the wheel of destiny discovered what the future of the world held.

P.S. Uhm... I don't know what happened. Gosh, this was gonna be a challenge! Okay! Move on to the chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1

*UPDATE

Author's Note:

Hello there guys! An update for those who read this! 'Kay, this story will be set up 5 months after the war against Shaturu. Sorry I abandoned this story for awhile but now here's an update! A slight AU and... secret! Just have to wait! Well, let's go!

Precaution: Don't react violently for what I did here. This story was about the 'son' of King Lu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zenonia! Only Gamevil!

Chapter 1: Stubborn Head

"Who told you to take a nap... Neal?"

"Huh...? Huh!"

A raven haired boy suddenly lit his eyes up as a face of a certain old man was in front of him. He quickly stood up straight as he smiled in nervousness.

"Huh... Master Zealous! I-I'm not taking a nap! I was uhh... resting!"

"Rest? Oh Neal! You always love to slack everytime! When will you start to change?! Hm!"

The teenager lowered his head a bit as his eyes became intensified. He also began to scratch behind his neck, trying to fish some proper 'reason' in order to escape his master's preach. Lacking of new fallacies to pay, he just turned back and said, "Apologize master. You can hack my back now," in defeat.

"I can't do it," Master Zealous told him in a less angry way. Neal perked an eyebrow in confusement because this incident of getting freed from a punishment was rather unusual.

The black haired boy turned to him again, "Uhh... why Master Zealous...?"

"Let us go home. The others are waiting," the old man told him feignly as the old man's robe was glittering under the sun. The aged person was wearing a coned-hat in blue, matched also with blue robe made of silk. He turned away while giving him a commanding look as he moved his feet to leave him. The young man stared at his master's back and his long white thick hair was swaying all the way. He scratched his head behind as he pursed his lips until he decided to follow.

His feet were trampling on the rocky road that never knew the color green. He filled his eyes with plain rocks only and such cave holes known as mines. Carts were driving everywhere back and forth through the channels of the mines as the sun was scorching down the workers' skins. Some of them were greeting him 'how's your day?' as he would reply an amiable smile.

Most of the mine workers were men ranging in ages of mid-twenties till late-fifties. Their bodies were cramped up with huge muscles and textured their skin in tan color. Their hands were rough and callousfully as their feet told the same attribute.

The raven haired boy, wearing a red long sleeve shirt, white jeans, black gloves and black-leather shoes, kept continuing on his track. He raised his right hand mildly as the orb from the midst of his glove flinted a small light.

I hope the new king will visit this town someday... Neal thought to himself as he clutched his fists. His eyes were filled with wrath and pity because this town was oftenly neglected every now and then. Maybe the Deva Castle was sending a commander that would be in charge in this area but that commander was always leaving the duties here and took care the work in the Capital instead. What was the use to have a leader here in the town if that person was always absent? They were just making the townsfolk to be looked stupid and foolish as if they truly care in this nearly-dump town.

Neal narrowed his eyes deeper as his steps were getting heavy. His casual lazy mode and sleepy head was changed into a serious and angry person. No one could blame him for that. He had enough reason to display such face of disgustment and madness that was dedicated whole-heartedly to the so-called government of Andra Empire. Everything was unfair and it couldn't be denied.

After some moments passed by, a community was starting to enter his vicinity. The raggy-like roofs were on the horizon as he ran towards it. Ran after ran, he began to step on a wooden bridge that used to connect the mines and the town. A soothing feeling engulfed his heart and a smile appeared on his lips. His eyes adventured on the small community as his smile turned to a grin.

Wasting no moments, he hurried up and ran again. His feet was dragging him towards a particular destination. He reached some stairs to get arrived on a house on the higher ground.

His feet slowed down as a twitching smile replaced the previous smile earlier. Four pairs of eyes welcomed him with glares as Master Zealous stepped forward.

"You're still late..." Master Zealous started, "...You should have followed me immediately. I've stated I have an important matter to announce to you."

The old master crossed his arms and gave a deadlier look at the poor boy. He slouched a bit as he scratched his head behind. He was laughing again goofily and nervously. I thought I'm spared already... He thought in dismay.

Master Zealous snorted, "I guess this isn't a time to give another lesson to you. We have some more important matter to discuss." The old man turned to the other side as Neal joined them. The crew that Neal had joined were all youngsters and classifying the raven haired as one of the youngest of them. The one with blonde bobcut hair, leaned closer to Neal since they were standing alongside. The blonde needed to lessen his height for a bit since he was taller than the stubborn black head.

"Neal, where have you been? We've been looking for you," the blonde whispered as Neal gave him a frowning innocent look.

"Uhh... in the hill again." He confessed.

The blonde's face hardened in disbelief as he widened his eyes in scolding manner. "Neal, you know your mother told you not to go there again! It's so dangerous out there!" he scolded in whispering manner, "I'm the one who's in duty to look after you. Would you please cooperate sometimes?"

Neal frowned harder, "I-I'm sorry Ryan..."

"Hey, Master will speak. Keep quiet!" a husky voice spatted them. It was the one in a step ahead of them with short raven hair and blue eyes. He had a muscular build and quite the tallest and oldest of the four. He had a large black sword on the back as he glared at them to shut Neal and Ryan up. The other one beside Ryan was a white haired lad who had the same height and age from Neal stared at them with a forgiving look.

"Save your chitchats later," the white hair said as Neal nodded.

"We're not yet finish here, silly," Ryan's final words as they turned to their Master.

Master Zealous cleared his throat as he fixed his posture and gazed anatically on his students. The four males stared at him firmly, waiting for Zealous' further announcement.

"Since your Martial Arts Master, Azelos, isn't here, I'll be the one who will tell you this," Zealous paused, "You will all be sent to Deva,"

Everyone gasped. Shocked faces were brought out as Neal was the most astounded among them. Thousands of questions filled his head but he felt his tongue had been cut for a moment. All the things he wanted to voice out seemed to be impossible to be put in a single sentence. His mouth was hung open, and maybe a fly would be able to enter it.

The oldest on the four with scarred eye, made his move, "M-Master?! Why is it so sudden?!"

Zealous remained calm, "Abel, take it easy. I'm not yet finished." The black hair guy whose named Abel silenced his inner noises down for a minute as Zealous continued, "You will be out on a special mission in Deva. The New King demands capable people on taking this task and luckily, you had been chosen."

The four looked on one another as Neal was found in bent head. He was staring on the rocky ground blankly as Abel reacted again. "In all places, why us people living here in Agran?"

For a sudden, a low chuckle erupted. Heads turned to the source of the voice as it was the boy in the back with the red clothing.

Evan, the white haired, frowned in confusion. "Hey Neal?"

Neal was still laughing, "In times that we need them, they aren't here to aid us... I think there's no way we should accept the stupid mission they are appointing to us..."

"Neal... Shut up..." Ryan sneered in a whisper.


End file.
